Even Angels Have Their Wicked Schemes
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Felicity has plans of her own, despite her innocent appearance. Olicity. OneShot.


_This couple is so hot, hot, hot! So I've written a two-shot about them, which was just finished today, and I wanted to write another little sexy piece. The line where the title came from is _Love The Way You Lie _by Skylar Grey. If you guys haven't heard that song, or any of her other stuff, you are missing out!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, or the song. _

It had been a long day.

Shit, it had been a long week.

Oliver Queen let out a growl as he dropped to the sweat covered exercise mat. His body ached, his limbs felt like lead and his eyes were stinging from the sweat that was dripping down his face. John Diggle had left about half an hour ago after they had sparred for over an hour. Before he had left, he had told Oliver to go home, to get a good nights rest, that he deserved it. But if he went home, he wouldn't be able to sleep. Not that sleep had ever come easily for him before, but with the way things were going at home and at work, and then at his _other_ extracurricular activities; it just really wasn't his week.

The only thing going right in his life at the moment was his quirky, blonde computer tech.

"Oliver?"

And speaking of such...

"Felicity," Oliver pushed himself off the excercise mat, wiping a hand over his sweaty forehead. "What are you doing here?"

"Dig told me that you hadn't gone home yet," she replied as she came into the light. Felicity Smoak looked as though she had been getting ready for a night out, her eyes highlighted in smoky make-up and she was wearing a pink dress with a cut out back that clung to her curves. Oliver had to drop his eyes to stop from blatantly checking her out, flexing his hands. "Oliver, why haven't you gone home?"

"Not tired," he lied as he turned his back to her and reached for the metal bar above his head, his back muscles flexing as he begun chin-ups.

"Yes, you are," Felicity stated.

"I can work through it," he amended his statement.

"Yes, you can," Felicity agreed. "But you shouldn't. It's not good for you." Oliver rolled his eyes at her concern and dropped down to the mats, turning around to face Felicity and smiling, just a little condescendingly.

"I think I'm doing just fine," he told her. Felicity quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh really?" She asked. "Okay," she shrugged and turned on her heel. Oliver raised his eyebrows at her back—Felicity never gave up so easily. But then she sat down at her desk, pulling a plastic bag out of her big black handbag and put it on her desk. The aroma of Indian takeaway filled the room and Oliver felt his stomach rumble abruptly. A small smile curved on the corner of Felicity's red painted lips although she kept her eyes trained on the food in front of her. She pulled out a tub that looked as though it was filled with some kind of curry and then a paper bag, a garlic smell soon joining the other aroma. She ripped up off a piece of the naan bread and dipped it in the curry.

"You got any more there?" Oliver asked, craning his neck to try and see the plastic bag that was hidden by her computer monitor.

"Maybe," Felicity shrugged a shoulder nonchalantly, sticking the naan bread into her mouth and then licking her lips. She looked at him sideways. "I thought you were doing just fine?"

"Could be a little hungry," Oliver muttered.

"Oh yeah?" Felicity made a mumbled noise through a mouthful of food.

"Yeah," Oliver finally came all the over to her, sitting down on the edge of her desk and looking down at her food. "You bring me any?" She raised an eyebrow at him and he gave her a hopeful smile. She grinned and shook her head, pulling out another plastic dish of curry and handing it over to him. "This is why I love you, Fel," he murmured, hooking his foot around the leg of a nearby chair and pulling it closer. He sat down on it and started on the food, taking in big mouthfuls. Felicity watched him out of the corner of her eye as he quickly finished his dinner, and then helped her finish hers. He leaned back with a satisfied smile.

"Now, go have a shower," Felicity said.

"Uh," Oliver raised an eyebrow.

"You smell," she said blatantly. "And I'm not giving you a massage when you're sweaty and yuck."

"I don't need a massage, Felicity," Oliver quickly said, standing up from his spot on the corner of the desk and picking up the rubbish. His expression was neutral, as per usual, however he flexed his fingers and his movements were jerky as he picked up their empty containers. Felicity let him pick everything up and put it in the plastic bag before standing up from her seat and taking it from Oliver.

"You don't _need_ one, no," Felicity agreed. "But you deserve one. And this pretty blonde is offering, so I suggest you take it."

"You don't have—"

"No, I don't have too," Felicity walked away from him toward the rubbish bin in the corner of the room. She didn't add anything more to her statement, bluntly ignoring him as she busied herself in the corner of the room. Oliver watched her in silence for several minutes, her blonde ponytail bobbing up and down as she moved around. The dress she was wearing clung to her petite frame and he realized that it was a little bit shorter than most of her other dresses, because when she leaned forward, the hem of the dress rose and he saw the lower curves of her ass. Whatever underwear she was wearing must have been a bikini cut or—it made his groin harden slightly at the thought—a thong, because there was no sign of material as she leaned forward just a little more.

"Right, shower," he muttered, quickly turning around and heading toward the tiny bathroom they had created for after late night missions. A cold shower was exactly what was needed to get him back under control before coming back out into the main room, wearing only a pair of low slung sweats, tied loosely. Felicity glanced over at him, dropping her eyes back to the couch she was standing next to.

"Lay down," she said. Oliver took in a deep breath through his nose and walked over to sit down on the couch.

"Okay, seriously, Felicity—"

"Lay down," she repeated, her voice slightly more forceful this time, her eyes hard, and to be honest, seeing Felicity asserting some kind of authority was hot. Oliver laid down quickly, resting on his stomach. He looked to the side and saw Felicity hitch up her dress slightly and then swing her leg over his side, straddling his upper thighs. She ran her hands lightly up his back, resting on his shoulders. Then she dug her thumbs in and Oliver let out a groan of pleasure. Oliver felt his body slowly turn to mush as she worked over his tired and aching muscles. She worked systematically from his shoulders, down one arm, then the other, and then down his spine. It seemed like a purely platonic massage—apart from the fact that Oliver had been half in love with the blonde since he had first collapsed in her back seat—until she began to work on his lower back. She never faltered as her thumbs and fingers dug into the tight muscles at the rise of the arch of his back, occasionally her fingers dipping under the elastic band that held up his sweatpants. Oliver wanted to say something, but she had lulled him into a half sleepy, half horny trance with her movements. Every time her fingers slid under his pants they slid just a little bit lower and Oliver felt himself tensing to try and keep himself under control. Finally she sat back properly on his thighs and Oliver let out a long sigh that he hadn't realized he had been holding.

"That was amazing, Fel—"

"Roll over," Felicity said, getting off him but not moving more than a few steps away.

"Uh," Oliver's eyes widened. Despite his impeccable self-control he knew that he was half hard in his pants and if she sat on the same place on his thighs as she had been when doing his back, she would definitely be able to feel it. And if she moved in that same rocking motion when stretching forward to do his shoulders and pecs, the apex of her legs brushing against him, he really didn't think he would be able to control himself. "I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Why?" She asked, her doe-eyes wide with innocence. He honestly wasn't sure whether she was just playing him or if she really had no clue what she did to him.

"Okay," he muttered against his better judgement. He rolled over, glad with the loose fit of the sweatpants covering his arousal. Felicity proceeded to pull her dress up again, so that it only just covered the apex of her legs and then sat down directly over his cock. Oliver clenched his teeth and closed his eyes, feeling the exact opposite of relaxed now. Felicity acted as though she was completely unaware of the effect she was having and reached forward, cradling his cock between her legs as she began to rub at his shoulders. It felt just as good as it had when she had been rubbing his back, however the stimulation that she was now providing his groin was the centre of his attention, drawing away from the magic she was creating with her hands. Every rock forward made him harder until he knew that Felicity must know, because he was completely hard in his sweatpants and brushing against her every time she moved the slightest bit.

She was driving him crazy.

Then Felicity's hand dropped and pulled at his nipple and a shot a pleasure went through him and he couldn't hold back a groan. When he opened his eyes again he saw the small smile on her face and realized that she had known all along. She continued to rub down his torso, but now with that piece of information, there was no way in hell Oliver could kid himself that this was just a massage between friends. Her hands dropped lower until she reached his sweatpants and hooked her fingers under the elastic of the pants and his briefs.

"Felicity..." his tone was warning. She paid him absolutely no heed as she lifted herself off him just enough to release his cock from their confines of the loose material. He hissed as he came into contact with her damp skin, and he realized that he had been wrong before.

The reason he hadn't been able to see underwear when her dress had lifted earlier had nothing to do with the cut of underwear she was wearing.

Because she wasn't wearing any,

She was wet and ready for him as she rubbed herself over his hard cock, her own eyes becoming half-lidded as his cock provided friction to her clit and opening. She clearly wasn't a lover who was only there to impress her partner; she was there to get as much as pleasure out of it as well. Which was a nice change compared to the girls Oliver had had in the past. Most of them were so over-whelmed with _who_ they were doing, that they just wanted to prove their sexual prowess and show off. With the way Felicity was rubbing her wet lower lips over his cock, her head tipped back and sighs falling from her perfect, pink mouth, it was clear just how much she was enjoying this.

"Fuck, Felicity," Oliver managed to groan, his hands coming up from his sides to clench the material of her dress in his fists. He regained control of his senses long enough to jerk the dress over her head and his eyes flashed as he saw she was wearing absolutely nothing underneath, not even a bra. "What are you doing to me, babe?" He asked as his hands went to her bare hips, moving her firmly over his cock. Felicity sighed at the extra pressure, her eyes squeezed shut. "Babe," Oliver said quietly. She made a murmur at the back of her throat but that was the only acknowledgement he got. He forced her movements to still and she made a sound of protest, opening her eyes and looking down at him. "Look at me," he told her. He slid both of his hands up her sides, enjoying the way she shivered under his touch, cupping her breasts. She shifted her hips against his, automatically responding to the pleasure. His fingers plucked at her nipples and she groaned, her eyes shutting. "Eyes," Oliver said sharply and they quickly re-opened, her lust-filled orbs meeting his as his hands continued to massage her breasts.

"Oliver," Felicity whined, rubbing herself harder over him. His hands dropped back to her hips, pulling her up to a slightly different position so that her opening was just over his cock. Then he pushed her down and they moaned in unison as her warm core consumed him. After a minute of adjusting herself to the size of his cock, Felicity began to rock herself forward. Oliver groaned, his hands slipping from her hips to her ass, squeezing and massaging her cheeks. This clearly encouraged her because she moaned and began to rock herself harder. The position he was in was hitting her g-spot and Oliver could feel that she was close to her release because her breathing was becoming erratic and she was tightening around him. One hand stayed on her ass to keep her steady rhythm while the other went to the small nub between her lips, pulling at her clit, sending her spilling over the edge. "Oliver!" She gasped out, dropping her body forward so that she was laying over him, his cock still buried inside of her as she shuddered. Oliver wrapped an arm around her waist, the other burying itself in the mess of her ponytail. Her breathing slowly returned to normal and he moved his hand from her hair to cup her jaw, holding her face inches away from his.

"Who would've thought little Miss Goody-Good would have a scheme like this up her sleeve?" He teased lightly. Felicity's cheeks flushed and she tried to pull away from him. Oliver held her firmly against him and lifted his head to kiss her. Their lips met, sweetly at first, their kisses open-mouthed but not invasive. Then she shifted her hips and he felt her walls surrounding him, and his arousal was still very much alive. The kisses became possessive, Oliver's tongue sliding between her lips and tangling with hers, tracing the roof of her mouth, sending shivers down her spine. Using his abdominal muscles, he managed to pull his body off the couch, lifting her off his lap until she was laying on her back this time, his lips never leaving hers. He managed to manouver out of his sweatpants and buried himself back between her legs. Felicity sighed against his mouth and he finally pulled back from her, his elbows braced on either side of her face. "You're beautiful," he murmured, kissing her lightly on the end of her nose. He wasn't sure when she had lost her glasses—he hoped that they had been put somewhere safely—and she blinked up at him with those gorgeous, trusting eyes. "Put your legs around my waist, babe."

"Okay," Felicity mumbled, shifting her hips and circling his waist with her legs. The change of position caused them both to moan and Oliver felt the tightening in his spine, an indication his body was close to snapping as the girl tightened her pussy around him. He faltered as he suddenly remembered a condom and he groaned. "It's okay," she said as though reading his mind. "I'm on the jab, and I know for a fact the Green Arrow doesn't have time to sleep around." Oliver paused and looked down at her. She shrugged. "I trust you, Oliver." He nodded and reached down to kiss her softly on the mouth one last time before thrusting into her firmly. He pushed himself inside her over and over, his balls tightening as his pleasure heightened, the tension at the base of his spine finally releasing and he groaned, dropping against her, burying his face in her neck. Felicity traced her hands over his slightly sweaty back, slipping over the taunt muscles and scars. Her fingers were comforting, and Oliver felt his whole body relax against hers as the last of his arousal was released and he just felt sated and comfortable. They were quiet for a good few minutes as her fingers continued to draw patterns on his toned back.

"How long you been planning that?" He finally murmured against the smooth skin of her neck. He felt her chest rise and fall as she laughed.

"Maybe a while," she admitted. Oliver laughed with her, although his face was still hidden in her neck so she could only hear and feel him laugh, rather than see it. But that was okay, she liked his body pressed against hers. He pushed himself up, and trailed a finger down the side of her face until he reached her chin, tipping it upward so that he could slant his mouth over hers.

"I'm glad you did," he mumbled through their kiss.

_Hope you guys enjoyed it. Let me know what you think!_


End file.
